forgeofempiresfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Halloween-Event 2016
center|Logo Halloween-Event 2016 Das Halloween-Event 2016 findet auf allen regulären Welten (d. h. Servern) vom 20. Oktober 2016 bis zum 3. November 2016 statt. Auf dem englischen Beta-Server begann es bereits ein paar Wochen früher. right|425px|Hintergrundbild Halloween-Event 2016 Beschreibung framed|right|Bild Jack O'Lanterns Wie schon beim Halloween-Event 2012, 2013, 2014 und 2015 tritt auch diesmal Jack O'Lantern als zusätzlicher Questgeber auf (egal, ob der Spieler zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zwei oder drei Questgeber hat), und stellt Quests. - Anders, als bei früheren Halloween-Events sind die Quests aber nur zum Teil in Rätsel verpackte. Außerdem ist die Beschränkung "nur ein Halloween-Quest pro Tag", die 2015 galt, entfallen. Für die Lösung der Quests erhält man zufällige Belohnungen. Gegen Ende der Questreihe gibt es zusätzlich mit der Jack O'Lantern-Kapelle eine neue Dekoration und man erhält außerdem die Gelegenheit, seinen Friedhof, Alten Friedhof, Uralten Friedhof oder Legendären Friedhof gegen die jeweils neuere Version zu tauschen, die zwar mehr Platz braucht, aber auch wesentlich mehr Zufriedenheit liefert. Schafft man es, alle Quests der Questreihe zu lösen, erhält man (abhängig vom Geschlecht des eigenen Benutzer-Avatars bei Beginn der Questreihe) eine weibliche oder männliche Mumie als neuen Benutzer-Avatar sowie ein neues, Kulturelles Gebäude, nämlich eine Geisterfestung. Questliste Der Abend vor Allerheiligen *'Questgeber:' Jack O'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Wer steckt hinter der Maske dieser Kürbislaterne namens Jack? Es lohnt sich, meine Quests zu erfüllen! Denn wer hinter dem Spaß steckt werde ich dann enthüllen!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Hervorragende Arbeit! Ihr habt es bis ans Ende geschafft."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Alle Halloween-Quests abschließen'' *'Belohnung:' **Porträt "Mumie" Männliche oder weibliche Mumie - abhängig davon, ob man beim Start der Questreihe einen männlichen oder weiblichen Spieler-Avatar hatte. **Eine Geisterfestung BUH! *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Jack O'Lantern ist zurück. Mit Gruselgeschichten erschrecken will er Euch nun, denn in der Nacht sollt Ihr kein Auge zutun! Drum lauscht meinen Geschichten und erfüllt Aufgaben. Tut Ihr, was ich sage, sollt Ihr eine Belohnung haben!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Wenn Gruselgeschichten Euch Angst machen, solltet Ihr vielleicht nicht lesen ... Muhahaha."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''20 Produktionen in Produktionsstätten fertigstellen'' Gemeint ist jeweils eine Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte. - Produktionen in Gütergebäuden gelten NICHT. Im Übrigen zählt, wenn eingesammelt wird. Die Produktion(en) kann also am Vortag gestartet werden. & **''12 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung z. B. Münzen, Vorräte, Güter, Medaillen, Forge-Punkte (kleine, mittlere und große Pakete), Blaupausen, Diamanten (evtl. auch Einheiten) Ein angenehmer Campingausflug *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Es lebte einmal eine junge Frau, die die freie Natur liebte. Eines Sommers ging sie für vier Tage und drei Nächte zelten. Sie ging, wie so oft, allein und war froh, so dem Trubel des Alltags entkommen zu können."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Sie geht alleine zelten? Was für ein mutiges Mädchen!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Ein paar Münzen und Vorräte sammeln.'' d. h. je 1.500 Münzen und 1.500 Vorräte Hier zählt sowohl das Einsammeln der Münz-Produktion eigener Wohngebäude und entsprechender Sondergebäude sowie Legendärer Bauwerke und des Rathauses, als auch das Plündern von Wohngebäuden von Nachbarn und Münzen, die man als Questbelohnung anderer Quests, aus der Schatzsuche, aus der Gildenexpedition, für das "Helfen" (motivieren & polieren) bei anderen Spielern, als "Beute" für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen auf der Karte sowie durch den Verkauf (d. h. Abriss) von Gebäuden erhält. Hier zählt sowohl das Einsammeln der Vorrats-Produktion eigener Produktionsstätten und entsprechender Sondergebäude sowie Legendärer Bauwerke, als auch das Plündern von Produktionsstätten von Nachbarn und Vorräte, die man als Questbelohnung anderer Quests, aus der Schatzsuche oder der Gildenexpedition, als "Beute" für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen auf der Karte sowie durch den Verkauf (d. h. Abriss) von Gebäuden erhält. & **''20 Güter einsammeln.'' Hierbei zählt sowohl das Einsammeln der Güterproduktion eigener Gütergebäude, Sondergebäude und Legendärer Bauwerke, als auch das Plündern der Güterproduktion bei Nachbarn, Güter, die man aus der Schatzsuche oder der Gilden-Expedition, als Questbelohnung anderer Quests oder als Beute-Belohnung für die Einnahme einer Provinz erhält, und das Erhandeln von Gütern am Markt. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Die Fotos *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Die junge Frau nahm ihre Kamera mit auf den Campingausflug und schoss viele Fotos. Als sie zurück nach Hause kam und die Bilder entwickelte, fand sie drei zusätzliche Fotos, die sie nicht geschossen hatte ... und die sie beim schlafen zeigten. Eines von jeder Nacht."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Sie wird vermutlich nie wieder alleine zelten gehen. Ihr etwa?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''5 Forge-Punkte kaufen'' & **''9 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Ein Rätselspiel *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Meine markabere Majestät! Wie letztes Mal schon, bringe ich ein Spiel mit. Auf Dauer werden die Gruselgeschichten einem ja langweilig! Drum hört gut zu und stellt Euer Wissen unter Beweis. Dann winkt Euch am Ende des Spiels ein schöner Preis. Wir werden es erst mit etwas Leichtem versuchen: Viele Leute sollt Ihr besuchen."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Meine markabere Majestät! Gut gemacht, doch ich komme wieder und bringe ein noch kniffligeres Rätsel mit. Ich werde gerade erst warm! Doch jetzt ist es erst Zeit für eine Gruselgeschichte."'' *'Aufgabe:' **Behilflich sein d. h. 20 "Helfen"-Aktionen durchführen, also 20mal Motivieren oder Polieren **11 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Die Anhalterin *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Spät eines Nachts fuhr ein Mann nach Hause und sah ein Mädchen in einem weißen Kleid am Straßenrand stehen. Er bot ihm an, es nach Hause zu fahren, und es war dankbar dafür. Auf der Fahrt dorthin unterhielten sie sich gut. Der Mann setzte das Mädchen vor seinem Haus ab und fuhr davon."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Ist doch wirklich nett von dem Mann, das Mädchen am Straßenrand mitten in der Nacht mitzunehmen, findet Ihr nicht auch?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Eine Provinz auskundschaften. Diese Quest gilt auch als erfüllt, wenn man eine Provinz komplett einnimmt. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Gespenstischer Fahrgast *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Am nächsten Tag bemerkte der Mann, dass das Mädchen seine Jacke in seinem Auto vergessen hatte. Er beschloss, zu ihrem Haus zu fahren, um sie ihr zu bringen. Er klingelte und eine alte Dame öffnete die Tür. Sie sagte zu dem Mann: "Sie müssen sich irren. Meine Tochter ist vor vielen Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen.""'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Immerhin war sie ein freundlicher Geist!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Vier Militäreinheiten deines Zeitalters oder fünf des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren & **Vier Sektoren infiltrieren. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Rätseleien *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Meine markabere Majestät! Erheitert die Leute, heilt ihren Trübsinn. Schafft Platz für ein hübsches Gebäude. Noch passt es nicht hin!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Meine markabere Majestät! Ihr habt es vollbracht! Ich hoffe, Euch hat es genauso viel Spaß gemacht wie mir!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Sage jetzt Lebewohl zu dreien deines Zeitalters oder vieren des vorherigen Zeitalters. d. h. 3 Gebäude, Dekorationen oder Straßen deines Zeitalters, oder 4 des vorherigen Zeitalters löschen. **Dekoriere d. h. 1 Dekoration errichten *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Monster unter dem Bett *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Ein Mann brachte seinen kleinen Sohn ins Bett, so wie jede Nacht. In dieser Nacht sagte der kleine Junge zu seinem Vater: "Pappa, kannst Du nachsehen, ob Monster unter meinem Bett sind?""'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Was könnte unter dem Bett lauern?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Einen Sektor in deinen Besitz bringen & **13 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Monster auf dem Bett *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Der Mann kam der Bitte seines Sohnes nach und schaute unter das Bett. Dort sah der Mann seinen kleinen Sohn, einen zweiten Sohn, der zitterte und ihn angsterfüllt anstarrte. Der Junge unter dem Bett flüsterte: "Pappa, da sitzt jemand auf meinem Bett.""'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Welcher ist der echte Sohn? Mit der Geschichte hab ich mir selbst Gänsehaut verpasst!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **25 Forge-Punkte zu Legendären Bauwerken beitragen oder eine Technologie erforschen & **20-mal eine 5-Minuten-Produktion fertigstellen. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Eure persönliche Zwickmühle *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Meine markabere Majestät! Wissen ist Macht, die sich pro Stunde mehrt. Sie nicht zu nutzen, Zeit zu verschwenden, wäre grundverkehrt. Geht hinfort. Auf dem Baum sollt Ihr davon singen. Denn das wird Euch auf das nächste Zeitalter bringen."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Meine markabere Majestät! Gut gemacht! Wiedereinmal. Weiter geht's mit der nächsten Gruselgeschichte."'' *'Aufgabe:' **In den Baum investieren und eine von ihnen abschließen. d. h. Forge-Punkte in die Forschung - also den Forschungsbaum - investieren, und eine Forschung abschließen. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Extra gruselig *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Eure entsetzliche Exzellenz! Erfüllt Ihr diese persönliche Quest für mich, gibt's noch mehr Gruselgeschichten von mir persönlich!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Eure entsetzliche Exzellenz! Habt Dank für Eure Hilfe. Doch es ist noch nicht vorbei! Es gibt da noch eine Sache zu erledigen oder zwei!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Jede Produktionsoption einmal fertigstellen. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Die Babysitterin *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Eines Nachts passte ein Mädchen auf die Kinder einer reichen Familie auf. In deren Haus gab es viele Artefakte aus der ganzen Welt. Als die Kinder schliefen, ging das Mädchen in das Arbeitszimmer, um dort fernzusehen, wie die Eltern es ihr gesagt hatten. In diesem Zimmer befand sich eine Clown-Statue."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Hat hier jemand Angst vor Clowns?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Ein Gebäude jedes Typs errichten. d. h. je ein Wohngebäude, eine Produktionsstätte, ein Gütergebäude, ein Militärgebäude, ein Kulturelles Gebäude, eine Dekoration und eine Straße - Zeitalter ist egal, die Aufgabe kann also mit stein- und bronzezeitlichen Gebäuden gelöst werden. Die Gebäude müssen auch nicht gleichzeitig in der Stadt des Spielers stehen, man kann sie also zwischendurch abreißen, um Platz zu schaffen. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Lebensechte Statue *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Die Statue machte dem Mädchen Angst und sie rief den Vater an, um ihn zu fragen, ob sie in ein anderes Zimmer gehen könne. "Hör gut zu", sagte er. "Wir besitzen keine Clown-Statue. Unsere Kinder haben sich über einen Clown beschwert, der sie nachts besuchen kommt. Hol SOFORT die Kinder da raus!" "'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Ist Euch ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen? Lasst uns eine Pause machen und einem Rätsel lauschen!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Vier Militäreinheiten deines Zeitalters oder sechs des vorigen Zeitalters löschen & **15 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Des Rätsels Lösung *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Meine markabere Majestät! Händler und Kämpfer hört mir zu. Ein Streik gehört zum Erwerb von Land nicht dazu. Betrachtet stattdessen Eure Güter und seid friedlich. Schließlich ist ein vielseitiger Herrscher auch ein guter Stratege - hört auf mich!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Meine markabere Majestät! Ihr habt ein Talent für das Lösen von Rätseln. Bereit für die nächsten Gruselgeschichte?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Auf friedliche Weise in deinen Besitz bringen. d. h. zwei Sektoren ohne Kampf einnehmen, also mittels Gütern (oder Diamanten) erhandeln. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Auf der Veranda der Hütte *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Der Mann wurde von seiner Ehefrau wachgerüttelt. Es war still in der Hütte, die Kinder schliefen. "Es hört sich an, als sei jemand auf der Veranda", sagte die Frau des Mannes. Der Mann ergriff seine Axt und öffnete die Tür. Er hatte damit gerechnet, ein Tier draußen stehen zu sehen, doch stattdessen fand er einen Jungen vor."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Eine Hütte, ein Geräusch spät nachts draußen auf der Veranda ... Gruselig!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **10 von jedem Gut der Bronzezeit einsammeln. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Tief im Wald *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Der Junge flüchtete in den Wald. Der Mann verfolgte den Jungen und holte ihn ein. "Was hast Du auf meiner Veranda gemacht?", schrie der Mann. Der Junge stammelte: "Mein Onkel hat mir gesagt, ich solle dorthin gehen." Der Mann fragte verwirrt: "Warum?" Der Junge antwortete: "Um Sie aus der Hütte zu locken." "'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Oh je."'' *'Aufgabe:' **8-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen. & **14 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Extra gruselig *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Eure entsetzliche Exzellenz! Erfüllt Ihr diese zusätzliche Quest für mich, gibt's noch mehr Gruselgeschichten von mir persönlich!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Eure entsetzliche Exzellenz! Habt Dank für Eure Hilfe. Doch es ist noch nicht vorbei! Es gibt da noch eine Sache zu erledigen oder zwei!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **5-mal eine 24-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Der Wecker *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Das letzte, was er sah, war sein Wecker, der blinkend 00:07 Uhr anzeigte, bevor er spürte, wie sich ihre langen, faulenden Fingernägel in seine Brust bohrten. Er schreckte hoch und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Dann sah er den Wecker, der blinkend 00:06 anzeigte, und die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete sich knarrend einen Spalt. "'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Bereit für das Nächste?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Einen Sektor in deinen Besitz bringen. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Meine liebe Mutter *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Eines Tages spielte ein kleiner Junge oben in seinem Zimmer. Er hörte seine Mutter aus der Küche nach ihm rufen. Als der kleine Junge die Treppe hinunterging, hörte er jemand aus dem Schrank im Flur flüstern: "Geh nicht dort runter, Schatz. Ich habe es auch gehört.""'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Ich glaube, Ihr seid nun in der passenden Halloween-Stimmung. Jetzt ist Eure Stadt dran!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **10-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen & **12 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Eine Stadt, für die es sich zu sterben lohnt *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Zum festlichen Schmücken und Vorbereiten Eurer Stadt solltet Ihr nun Eure Zeit nutzen. Halloween steht vor der Tür, drum lasst sie uns herausputzen!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Euer Stilgefühl ist tadellos!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Ein kulturelles Gebäude deines Zeitalters oder des vorigen Zeitalters errichten. *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Optionen Abhängig davon, ob man als Spieler bei der vorherigen Quest "Eine Stadt, für die es sich zu sterben lohnt" einen Friedhof, Alten Friedhof, Uralten Friedhof oder Legendären Friedhof errichtet hat (oder einen solchen bereits in seiner Stadt stehen hatte), unterscheidet sich die folgende Quest: Uralte Todesstätte *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Auf Eurem uralten Friedhof scheint es eng zu werden. Ihr solltet ihn vergrößern. Sicher würden sich Tote über eine solch stattliche Ruhestätte nur positiv äußern."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Euer gräulich Gnaden! Jetzt habt Ihr einen besseren Friedhof, um Eure Stadt spuktakulär zu machen!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Verkaufe deinen Uralten Friedhof *'Belohnung:' **1 Legendärer Friedhof thumb|210px|center|Legendärer Friedhof Ein letzter Schwindel *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Meine Markabere Majestät! Eine davon besteht aus Vielen. Das ist kein Witz. Beschafft all die kleinen und nehmt so viel neues Land in Euren Besitz. Drum geht nun und fügt eine Eurem Reich hinzu. Erfüllt Ihr diese Quest, erhaltet ihr die nächste Belohnung im Nu."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Markabere Majestät! ???"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Füge eine zu deinem Impererium hinzu. d. h. eine Provinz einnehmen (ob erhandeln oder mit Truppen erobern, ist egal) *'Belohnung:' **1 Jack-o'Lantern-Kapelle framed|center|Jack-o'Lantern-Kapelle Kostümkomplott *'Questgeber:' Rinbin *'Questtext:' **''"Eure Majestät! Jemand hat schon wieder mein Jack-O'Lantern-Kostüm genommen! Es war also nicht ich, der die ganzen Gruselgeschichten erzählt hat. Gruselgeschichten sind mir irgendwie unheimlich. Könnt Ihr mir helfen, mein Kostüm zurückzubekommen?"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Eure Majestät!" Verflucht. Kein Glück gehabt? Früher oder später werde ich den Kostümdieb finden. Habt trotzdem vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe."'' *'Aufgabe:' **Eine Technologie erforschen oder 20 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung Schleichender Verdacht *'Questgeber:' Fernikus *'Questtext:' "'''Eure Majestät!' Haha! Ich, Fernikus, war es die ganze Zeit. Habt Ihr mich überhaupt verdächtigt? Ich habe auf die Möglichkeit gewartet, in dieses Jack-O'Lantern-Kostüm zu schlüpfen und allen Angst zu machen. Darum geht es schließlich an Halloween, nicht wahr?"'' *'Aufgabe:' Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt alle Halloween-Quests erfüllt! Endnoten en:2016 Halloween Event Kategorie:Events Kategorie:Saisonale Events